bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
4 March Attacks
The 4 March Attacks were a series of bombing raids along the eastern CIS and a nuclear strike on its capital of New Charleston. The attacks are remembered as the worst attacks in the history of the Confederacy. These attacks were also the opening shots of World War V. Prelude The Confederacy had been an ally of the United States since the Second World War, but had remained neutral in most conflicts. During the Western War, the US had supplied the then Carolinian Empire with weapons, ammunition and vehicles to fight off the Federation, and was the primary importer to the Confederacy. At an unknown time, the Federation Remnant had implanted agents into the US Government to cause a war and get revenge on the Confederacy, and also establish a Fourth Reich. The Agents were mainly in the Democrat party, the US's largest political party. Several incidents had been blamed on the Confederacy, such as the San Francisco attacks, where F/A-18's were painted with CISNAF markings and attacked civilian targets, and later USN aircraft during an intercept of an SR-71 with no radio contact. Attacks When the allies of both the CIS and the US prepared to attack the Confederacy, the US president, a Federation agent, ordered a nuclear attack on New Charleston, the capital of the CIS, and several bombing raids across the eastern Confederacy. These bombing raids hit mainly civilian targets, but military installations were struck and heavily damaged or destroyed. While a majority of the CIS's warships were damaged, several were damaged, and only a few survived without damage. Only a few fighter squadrons from the CISNAF and CISAF were able to get into the air, but most of the fighters were shot down. Only a handful managed to shoot down a few American bombers. However, by the time they had gotten into the air, around 80% of the bombers had already struck their targets. Nearly all of the Confederate officials were killed in the attacks, but among the survivors were Admiral of the Navy Jack Reed, General of the Army Malcolm Ironwood and Vice President Daniel Greenwood. Aftermath After the attacks, the American president announced that he had ordered the attacks, and declared war against the Confederacy, and established the Fourth Reich, and killed the majority of the members of Congress. Several American leaders that had not been killed had begun to organize a resistance of Americans against the Reich and loyal to the United States called the Free American Forces, while those who believed in the Reich took up arms against their countrymen. Of the 3 Confederate fleets that were attacked, 1 was completely destroyed, another almost wiped out, and another beaten badly. Military power of the Confederacy was shattered completely. And of all 17 military installations attacked, only 4 were not completely destroyed. This left the Eastern Confederacy with little military presence. All of the allies who turned their backs to the Confederacy then launched an all out invasion of the US, with FAF help, and the Confederacy managed to send in at least 150,000 troops into Southern California. Diplomatic ties with the Confederacy's allies were strained to the point of nearly being cut off due to no support for the Confederacy before and after the attacks. As of March 23 2015, calls for isolationism began to rise once again, and the Neutrality Party had begun to gain support. A heavy anti-American sentiment rose up from the aftermath of the attacks. Vice President Greenwood announced that after the war was over, he would push for an isolationist policy, and would sever diplomatic with most of the Confederacy's allies due to the threat of attacks from them, and no support. Rumors of UAC ambassadors being threatened also came to light following the attacks. Greenwood promised that all Confederate forces outside of the Confederacy would also be brought home from friendly nations, and that military support form most of these would be severed. He did, however, sign the CIS into the SSA because of the threat of Prometheus. Category:Battles Category:Battles of World War V